The Invasion of Time
"The Invasion of Time" is the sixth story of the fifteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Background information *Instead of a consistent design scheme for the Capitol, set designer Kenneth Sharp suggested that individual rooms should be decorated in markedly different period styles, from Elizabethan to Georgian to Art Deco, according to the personal taste of the occupant. *Early design discussions proposed furnishing the Chancellery with an Indian carpet. There was to be a variety of different timepieces: an hourglass, sundials, and a water clock. Borusa's scholarly interests were to be represented by papyrus fragments, the Rosetta Stone, and the Dead Sea Scrolls. *According to the script, "wrist communicators are only used for mobile and urgent conversations." *The script describes Castellan Kelner's den as "the sort of office the president of IBM might aspire to." His command console is "based on the sound principles of an electronic calculator, together with the versatility of a computer terminal." The script calls for a glass partition separating Commander Andred's workstation from the main office. The first hope was to film on location in a suitably futuristic executive suite. When nothing suitable was found, a set by designer Barbara Gosnold was substituted. *In the script, Gomer is described thusly: "physically old but mentally very alert. The kindest thing to say about Savar is that he is just the opposite." *Rodan's office at Space Traffic Control was the same set as Kelner's office. The designer indicated that the room should be redressed with "plastic plant life and sculpture." *According to the script, Rodan was "an attractive woman in an adaptation of Time Lord clothes" who was "engrossed in a hand held game - the best version we can find of trying to get the ball bearings in their five separate holes. The game that sends even the most rational person round the twist." *The character of Rodan was a relatively late inclusion, as the serial developed from storyline to script. Script editor Anthony Read and producer Graham Williams wanted another principal female character among the male chauvinist Time Lords. "They pretend to give me equality," Rodan complains in the script, underlining Gallifrey's uneven gender roles. "Leela is not quite sure if this warrants hara-kiri or an all-out attack," says the script. *Outside the Citadel was a "fairly bleak stretch of open country. On the horizon (glass shot) can be seen the distant helical towers of the Time Lords' citadel." *The Outsiders wore "a sort of horrified, cut down version of Time Lord clothes" and lived in a clearing with "a simple roof structure to provide shelter." *Stor was introduced as a "Sontaran Field Commander in full battle armour who stands with a lieutenant at his side in the doorway." Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Leela - Louise Jameson *Voice of K9 - John Leeson *Vardans - **Stan McGowan **Tom Kelly *Andred - Christopher Tranchell *Kelner - Milton Johns *Borusa - John Arnatt *Lord Gomer - Dennis Edwards *Lord Savar - Reginald Jessup *Gold Usher - Charles Morgan *Guard - Christopher Christou *Rodan - Hilary Ryan *Ablif - Ray Callaghan *Jasko - Michael Mundell *Bodyguard - Michael Harley *Nesbin - Max Faulkner *Presta - Gai Smith *Castellan Guard - Eric Danot *Stor - Derek Deadman *Sontaran - Stuart Fell Uncredited performers *Kyle Adair as a ceremony attendee (1) *Martin Clarke as a ceremony attendee (1) *Michael de Wilde as a ceremony attendee (1) *Alan Forbes as an Outsider (3) *Michael Gordon-Browne as a ceremony attendee (1) *Martin Grant as a Time Lord conspirator (3) *Christopher Holmes as a ceremony attendee (1) *Mark Holmes as a Time Lord (4) *Harold Horsham as a ceremony attendee (1) *Julian Hudson as a Vardan (4) *Derek Hunt as a Time Lord (4) *Mort Jackson as a Chancellery Guard (1) *Bobby James as an Outsider (3) *David Melbourne as an Outsider (3) *Michael Moore as a ceremony attendee (1) *Mike Mungarven as an Outsider (3) *James O'Neill as an old Time Lord (2) *Buddy Prince as a Chancellery Guard (1) *Victor Reynolds as a ceremony attendee (1) *Martyn Richards as a Sontaran (5) *Norman Rochester as a Sontaran (5) *Peter Roy as a Chancellery Guard (1) *Michael Sliwoski as a Time Lord (2) *Robert Smythe as a Chancellery Guard (1) *Tony Snell as a Chancellery Guard (1) *John Tucker as an old Time Lord (1-2) *W. Wyatt as a ceremony attendee (1) Crew *By David Agnew *Directed by Gerald Blake *Produced by Graham Williams *Title Music - Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Production Assistant - Colin Dudley *Production Unit Manager - John Nathan-Turner *Studio Lighting - Mike Jefferies *Studio Sound - Anthony Philpot *OB Lighting - John Sterling *OB Sound - Ian Leiper *Film Cameraman - Ken Westbury *Film Recordist - Graham Hare *Film Editor - Chris Wimble *Visual Effects Designers - **Richard Conway **Colin Mapson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Costume Designer - Dee Kelly *Make-up Artist - Maureen Winslade *Script Editor - Anthony Read *Designer - Barbara Gosnold References 20th century; 1912; 3470119; 034143989 073 period; 542 lever; 706 model; amber alert; APC net; ''Arnolfini Portrait; astrophysics; Atlantic Ocean; atomic power; atomic weapon; ball bearing; battalion; battle fleet; biological barrage; black star; bow and arrow; Camellia; the Capitol; Capitol security compound; cardinal; Castellan; cataleptic trance; celebration chimes; Chancellery; Chancellery Guard; Chancellor; clone; Colonel Bogey March; commander; Constitution of Gallifrey; crimps; cyclic burst; cypher indent key; Daily Mirror; Dalek; déjà vu; Demat Gun; deranger; dimensional stabiliser; Doppler effect; Earth; engineer; entrance probe; Eye of Harmony; The Fighting Temeraire; finklegruber; Five Planets; food pill; force shield; Gallifrey; Gallifreyan language; Gold Usher; Goth; Great Key of Rassilon; green level; grenade; heavy artillery; High Council of the Time Lords; High Lord; humanoid; hypnosis; iceberg; iridium; Janis thorn; jelly baby; K-9 (Mark II); knife; Latin; lead; the Matrix; Matrix circlet; Mutter's Spiral; neo-crystal; oligarchy; Outer Gallifrey; Outsiders; palm print; Panopticon; patrol staser; President of the Council; primary refraction device; probic vent; Prydon Academy; quantum force field; Quasar Five; quasitronics; Rassilon; redshift; Rega; regeneration; relative date; Relief of Mafeking; retina pattern; Rod of Rassilon; Sash of Rassilon; scanner; sergeant; Sevateem; Seventh Grade; shock troops; Simian Empire; slavery; The Snail; sonic screwdriver; Sontaran; Sontaran Empire; Sontaran Special Space Service; Sontaran wand; Space Traffic Control; spear; Surgeon-General; tea; telepathy; telephone; time capsule; time loop; Time Lord; [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]; titanium; traffic guard; transduction barrier; trimonic locking device; trooper; Type 40; Vardan; Vardan source planet; Vardan spacecraft; Venus de Milo; vice president; voice print Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes